Life In high School
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are all in high school. Love romance drama, horror and tragedy. And a little bit of Sesshomaru and Rin. There are Lemons in this storie. writen by dogdemonNarutofan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Going to the movies.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Inuyasha was what one would consider a simple man well not really a man. For he was half man half demon. But you get the point. Only eighteen years old 5 foot 8. He was half dog demon, he had little ear on the top of his head.

He was in his senior year of high school, and though he was quite popular, particularly with the ladies, as fait would have it he only had eyes for one girl.

Kagome Higurashi.

Thought she wasn't exceptionally popular, she did possess the ability to be if she so desired it. A lot of the popular guys have asked her to put at there side. But she too was simple. And was more happy to hang around with her friends then going to the popular parties. She spent her days with Sango and Miroku. Luckily for Inuyasha, Miroku was his best friend and he was friends with Kagome. Which meant that even though he and said girl weren't friends he still got to see her everyday.

However like fait would move into place for the two all things started to change. Once the aforementioned perverted friend came bouncing up to his apartment door with a sly smile on his face that Inuyasha and everyone else who knew Miroku well could only associate with "trouble".

"Okay, what with the stupid look?". He grunted once he'd opened the door, quirking a suspicious eyebrow at his friend as he moved pass him and got comfortable on Inuyasha's couch.

"My friend, I am here to offer you the opportunity of a life time. How would..."

Before he could finish said question. Inuyasha put his hands up to stop him from talking. " Forget it, Miroku." Inuyasha immediately declined, sitting opposite Miroku on the La-Z-Boy recliner. " Remember the last time you offered me " The opportunity of a life time. " The girl was more of a dog then me ! ". Both shuddered, remembering he very unattractive female Miroku had tried to set him up with, after only talking to her on the phone.

" Okay that was a mistake and we all know it, but this time is different, I know the girl, you know the girl. "

Inuyasha turned and looked at him. " yeah ? Then who is it ? I mean, causes I'm just going to say know anyways. But still, I feel I should know who I'm saying know to. Don't need a repet like last time. Just in case I need to be nice if I ever run into her.

Miroku smiled " oh this is just one you definitely can't refuse." He rubbed his palms together in anticipation.

"Alright already just spit it out, Don Corleone.".

" How would you like to go on a double date ? It'll be me and Sango of course... And you and the lady of your dreams, Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes practically bulged out of his head and a lump cought in his throat.

"WHAT."

Miroku's smirk grew. " yeah! I so knew you where going to react just like that." He cackled giddily. "Boy I wish I had my camera on me, cause this is definitely a Kodak moment. And a perfect video for YouTube. "

Inuyasha pulled Miroku to him. " Dude, are you even sure about this ? I don't think she likes me enough to go out with me...". The uncommonly nervous hanyou bit his lip.

"Yes,yes I'm sure." Miroku waved him off impatiently. " I overheard Sango ask her if she wanted to double date with us, and she agreed ! "

"Well, I've known Kagome for oven ten years now, and it just seems a bit odd that she would like me." Inuyasha huffed skeptically.

"Would you just stop being such a nonbeliever for once in your miserable life buddy ? She likes you get over it, cynic, because it's already five forty-five, and the date starts at six, that's if you don't want me to tell her you said no."

"What?". Inuyasha spluttered, staring in disbelief at Miroku, who got out off the couch with a grin. " how the hell could you just go around planning shit in advance when you didn't even know what I was going to say to said plans."

"so, you're actually telling me you're going to pass up the chance with your so called dream girl, just to sit around here and annoy the neighbor's cat wishing you had said girl in your life." Miroku said dryly shaking his head " The life you live is saaad..."

"Fuck you.". Inuyasha grumbled, getting out of his chair and crossing his arms sulkily. " I would go, but I'm not even dressed for the occasion."

"What occasion ? We're just going to watch movies, Dude!"

"Dame." Inuyasha swore under his breath, Miroku put his hand on his shoulder, making his face as serious as he could.

" Hey, man. I know what this is about. Your nervous."

"Well, it's kinda hard not b to be..."

"My advice is, don't worry about things, you've been on numerous dates before, and this one is no different. It's just the movies. She's not expecting you to propose to her or something. So just calm down and relax... Have a good evening, buy the woman some popcorn, or maybe some red rope. But whatever you do, don't go empty-handed, insist -".

"Okay, Miroku. I get it." Inuyasha interrupted loudly.

Once he'd gotten his wallet from his room, Inuyasha left the apartment with Miroku. They both jumped into Miroku's car and headed for Sango's house.

"Hey, why do we have to go to Sango's house first ? ". Inuyasha complained.

"Would you rather I do a quickie U-Turn and let you sweat all over my seats when Kagome gets in the car? I don't think so. Save yourself the embarrassment and myself the need to reupholster my car." Miroku snorted.

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as Miroku pulled into Sango's driveway and got out of the car. The hanyou watched as his perverse friend beat "Shave and a haircut." into the front door. He waited a few moments, before it flew open, revealing a ponytailed Sango in a black tank top and pink miniskirt.

"Dame. You look great." Miroku actually struggled for these words, his eyes roving in astonishment over her body, She blushed, naturally.

"Thanks, Miroku."

"Well, the, my, delectable date... Shall we?". He extended his arm like a true gentlemen, and with an amused giggle, Sango hooked their elbows together. Miroku escorted her to the car and even opened the door for her. However, true to his nature, he entertained Inuyasha with his perverted antics by groping Sango's bottom as she was getting into the car. Her eyes bulged out of her head and the slap that ensued could be heard all over the neighborhood like a siren.

"You pervert!" She spluttered

"You look very nice this even, Sango." Inuyasha snickered, unable to hold his laughter.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sango grumbled, crossing her arms after slamming her door closed. Grinning dazedly, Miroku hobbled over to the driver's side, got in and started driving, along the way to Kagome's house. Dread and uneasiness dominated Inuyasha's amusement. He knew she was well-aware that he was only half-demon, and not only that, but he trusted her enought to key her touch his ears, something that only felt right when she did so.

They finally pulled up to the house, Inuyasha reluctantly got out of the car, giving Sango and Miroku an unsure look, both gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, signaling for him to go on. He took a deep breath and approached the front door, which opened up before he could even knock. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as his eyes laid upon Kagome and her attire: a flattering tank top accompanied by a mini skirt and high heeled boots that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was ponytailed, giving Inuyasha a better view of her pretty face. She locked the front door behind her and smiled at him.

"You look great, Kagome." He strained, hating himself for allowing his nervousness to control his voice.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, and so do you." She gestured to his jeans and red long-sleeved shirt, an outfit similar to Miroku's with the execution of his shirt bring purple. "I'm glade you came tonight. How was your first day of school yesterday?"

"Oh, it was fine, I mean, as far ad school goes or whatever."

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't talk to you guys after school, but I was gonna be late for work if I stayed any later then I did, and you know how that would have turned out."

"That's okay." In the car, Miroku was becoming impatient, mainly because this was cutting into his movie time. Not only was this movie one he'd been wanting to see for ages, but the theater was dark, giving him plenty of leeway to do a bit of fondling, should the opportunity arise. He startled Kagome and Inuyasha out of their own little world with an abrupt honk of the horn.

"Hey, lovebirds, move you asses! We're gonna be late! " He called through Sango's window, blushing a bit, Inuyasha walking Kagome around to her door and opened it for her after she was seated he closed the door and walked around to his side and got in.

"Sorry about the holdup, guys, we were just catching up." Kagome apologized sheepishly.

"It's no problem." Sango waved her off. "Anything to hold off what's sure be a long, consistent period of groping attempts in a dark place." she glared pointedly at Miroku, who pouted, feigning hurt.

"Oh, how you wound me, charismatic chrysanthemum."

"Are you alliterating just go annoy us? Because if so, you can stop now, it's working." Inuyasha drawled, making the girls laugh. Upon glancing at him, Kagome noticed his unusual lack of a hat. Whenever he wasn't at his or Miroku's house, he was wearing a hat, even in school no teacher could make the hanyou take off his hat, but not this evening, she took this as a good thing and reached over to rub his ears. His neck almost snapped with his immediate glance at her, shocked at her actions, when she showed no sign of stopping, Inuyasha figured he might as well take advantage of this, and leaned further into her expert touch. He gave a low, unpredicted groan of pleasure, for Kagome's fingers were to light and soft, he felt as if they had to be feather-tipped. Initially, he pinked in embarrassment, yet he never moved away from her touch.

Miroku and Sango gave each other knowing grins, viewing the couple's show of camaraderie in the rearview mirror, but chose not to say anything. Once things had cooled down a bit in the backseat, Miroku suggested. "How about we get something to eat before going to the movie theater?"

"That sucks ! I want candy !" Inuyasha protested. "Just because you're too cheap to spring for a little overpriced popcorn doesn't mean, we all have to suffer the torment of the drive-thru slop we get on discount 'cause you cousin works there'."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to say that out loud!" Miroku yelled sotto-voice, making Sango stare at him in disbelief.

"You chintzy bastard, I know you were not gonna make me pay for this crap!"

"Of course not, Sango." Miroku laughed nervously "I was just joking..."

"I hope so." Sango Harrumphed. "We're going to the movies first, And I want the biggest popcorn they've got." Miroku nearly hammered his head into the steering wheel, he was so miserable. He glared at the laughing Inuyasha through the rearview mirror.

"My pockets are now torching themselves thanks to you." He grumbled, parking in the movie theater parking lot. "Alight, come on, Inuyasha, we're gonna buy the tickets, and then were gonna come back and get you girls.

"Yeah, Yeah." Inuyasha got out of the car and went with Miroku into the ticket line, as soon as they were out of sight, Sango twisted around in her seat to gin wickedly at Kagome, who blinked.

"Um...What?".

" You know just what. We saw just how chummy you two were getting back there."

"Chummy?"

"You heard me! Rubbing all up on the man's ears and stuff. I saw you!" Sango laughed, making her shyer friend blush.

"I was just..." Poor Kagome seemed at a loss for words to describe what she had been doing.

"You were just three seconds away from giving Inuyasha a blow job. That's what you were doing." Even the innocent saint, Kagome gasped, her face reddening to the point of near explosion.

"Sango!"

"Relax, Mother Superior'" Sango rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding. " She glanced outside at Inuyasha And Miroku. "Know what I bet they're gonna do ?"

"What?"

"They're gonna come back here and say, bad news, girls. Whatever crappy movie we'd deceived you into thinking we were going to see is sold out, so we just got tickets to a horror movie guaranteed to send you running into our stringy arms, which will most likely then prompt you to go through a chain of thoughts that will eventually lead to the desire to sleep with us." Kagome blinked , letting all that sink in for a few moments.

"...No, They won't." Kagome waved her off. " Don't say that. Have faith in them."

"Why? Why should we, when the males species is as predictable as a baby in a hot car?" Once more, Sango's words prompted Kagome to stare incredulously at her.

"Sango! What kind of thing is that to say.?"

"Oh, don't act all horrified! It's just a turn of phrase!" Before Kagome could further scold her, the boy came back.

" Well... There has been an unfortunate turn of events, Ladies." Miroku signed, shacking his head. " Harold and Kumar Escape From Guantanamo Bay is sold out. In fact, the only other movie showing for the next two hours is The Eye," Kagome's Eyes widened and she stared in awe at Sango, who was fighting not to laugh.

"Um... I - I guess that's okay..." Kagome mumbled, amazed.

"It's great, we"ll meet you two in there in a minute , Okay?" Sango smirked. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other quizzically, then shrugged and left the girls at the car. Sango silently counted to three, and as soon as she hit one, Kagome gasped. "How do you do that ?"

"Hey, I'm good that way." Sango cracked, and the girls got out of the car and went into the movie theater.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha near the middle rows, Sango with Miroku in the far back, Kagome was so self - proclaimed aficionado of Horror movies, so The Eye was definitely not her first choice for a good movie. She spent most of the movie hiding in Inuyasha's chest whenever the music crescendoed, but once he'd gotten over his initial shock and embarrassment, he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he wrapped his arms around her waist to further comfort her. Upon feeling his strong arms encircling her body, Kagome couldn't help but blush, grateful for the theaters darkness.

When the movie had calmed down enough for Kagome to hold her head up and actually watch it, her eyes eventually roamed behind them to see if Sango and Miroku were getting along as well as she can Inuyasha. Kagome reddened, seeing that they were getting along even better.

"Well... It looks like they're having a good time..." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, and Kagome gestured to their friends with her thumb. He turned his head and chuckled at Sango and Miroku's grope feast. "That sly bastard. No wonder he wanted to sit all the way back of the theater." But Kagome was hardly listening, her thoughts had wandered to Fantasyland, where she and Inuyasha were doing the same things her friends were doing. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her weirdly, his eyes going wide at the peculiar scent of arousal wafting form his date. He blushed, snapping his fingers in her face. "Kagome!"

"Huh? What?" Kagome gasped, shaking her head. She stared at Inuyasha's red race, the. Blushed herself when she realized why. "Um...Sorry. I kinda zone out sometimes..." She laughed nervously.

" R - Right..." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly, and directed his attention back to the movie.

Much too soon - or at least, that's the way it seemed for Sango and Miroku - The Movie ended, and the darkness seceded.

" I think that was fun." Kagome remarked, getting out of her seat. Inuyasha snorted , getting up as well.

"Yes, did you discover any new cultures in my chest?" He grinned, amused by her blush and scoff.

"Is that an admission that you don't shower, mold boy ?" She joked, both of them laughed, heading to the back to get Miroku and Sango. The other theater patrons passed by, staring in shock at the couple making out so intensely.

"Wow." Inuyasha whistled loudly, startling the two apart. "Oh, no, no, keep going! See, ' cause, I thought you were gonna implode into each others ' mouths or something, like two black holes facing each other. " Kagome snickered, glade somebody other then her was blushing now.

"Ahem... I believe we're ready to leave now." Miroku grinned, absently licking his swollen lips.

Back in Miroku's car, he asked, "So, you guys wanna do anything else now?"

"I'm hungry." Sango commented.

"Didn't get enough Sango ?" Kagome whispered, for her and Inuyasha's ears only, and the two snickered uncontrollably.

"Heard that!" Sango drawled. "You know, Inuyasha is a bad influence on you Kagome."

"Hey, I resent that." Inuyasha and Kagome complained.

"See ?" Sango rolled her eyes, and Miroku chucked.

"Okay, Food it is. I vote wacDonald's!"

"I vote Okinomiyaki!"

"I vote reman!"

"What about you Kagome ? " Miroku asked.

"Um...Count me out, guys. you might be nocturnal, but I actually have to get up and go to school tomorrow, so... Can you please take me home. "

"Aw, you're no fun." Miroku fake-pouted. " But sure, I'll take you home." The rest of the way to Kagome's house was generally quiet. When Miroku got there, Inuyasha got out and opened the door for her, even walked her to the front door.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me." Inuyasha murmured demurely, making Kagome blush and averted her eyes.

"Well...Um...Thanks, I had a great T-" He didn't even give her an opportunity to finish, before pulling her into a tender kiss.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth. He licked her bottom lip, requesting entry, which she immediately granted. their tongues battled for dominance for some time, Her back hit the door as Inuyasha pushed her against it to deepen the kiss, whilst Inuyasha crept his adroit hands up Kagome's shirt and sensually ran his fingers up and down her back. She moaned erotically.

Remembering where he was and who was watching, Inuyasha stopped their session to take the keys from Kagome and opened the front door. He lifted the girl into his arms and carried his lover into the houses, kicking the door shut behind him before turning around and pushing her against it and throwing his lips onto hers once again, Provoking another series of moans from her.

Without breaking the kiss, Inuyasha pulled his coat off, and Kagome kicked her boots off, pushing him away momentarily to remove her own coat, then snatched off his shirt, she admiringly trailed her small hands down Inuyasha's well-sculpted chest. Inuyasha drew her closer to him, planting butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck, unable to stand his horniness any longer, he lifted the girl into his arms once again and carried her into the living room. Inuyasha laid her on the couch and crawled up her body astraddle her, letting Kagome yank his pants down to his ankles. In turn, he forced off her skirt and haphazardly tossed it aside, kissing downwards from her face.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want this ? I mean... I don't want to jeopardize our friendship for something that could just be a one night stand." She panted in his ear, the effects of his ministrations shortening her breath. Inuyasha pulled away to stare into her eyes, seeing a bizarre mix of love, lust, and uncertainty in their chocolate depths. With a resigned sign, he knew what he had to do.

"you're right, Kagome. I can await until you're ready." He whispered in Kagome's ear, making her spine tingle with arousal. Inuyasha climed off and helped her up, pulling on his clothes while she dashed into her room to change into her pajamas. When he dressed, Inuyasha went into Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha, do you... Do you want to stay her tonight?". Kagome asked shyly. With a small chuckle, Inuyasha asked. "Sure, bug where would you like me to sleep?"

"Well, you can sleep in my bed, with me, after all, I've pretty much seen everything you have to offer." She replied, a wicked glint in her eyes. Inuyasha pinked at her words with a quiet "Keh" under his breath. Kagome smiled fondly and got into her bed, him following suit once he'd turned off the lights. He pulled her close to him, and once their good nights had been exchanged, they both fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.

**Aruthors Note : Here is the first chapter of the rewrite of My Life In High School, If u can't wait for a update, the old version is still up in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own Fanfic

Chapter Two : Waking up

Inuyasha was the first to awaken, Kagome still remained asleep on this chest. It was ten to seven A.M, and though he knew school was starting in only a few hours, Inuyasha didn't want to wake her. Spurred by his fond memories of last night, he found he wanted to actually get to know everything about her, not just to get into her pants or lack there of pants. He wanted to be her friend, her boyfriend, the person she could trust. He wanted to love her.

Kagome's alarm clock went off abruptly, startling said girl into consciousness. She automatically leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom, obviously having to have forgotten Inuyasha's presence. He heard the shower begin to run and smirked lasciviously, deciding to surprise her even more. He got up and snuck into the bathroom, seeing the provocative contours of her naked body from behind the shower curtains. Licking his lips, Inuyasha quickly yanked off his clothes and got into the shower behind her, sneaking his arms around her waist, she screamed and jerked her head around to face the grinning teenager.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome panted, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, and just as she said these words, last night's memories came rushing back to her. She blushed, turning and staring down at her toes.

"Taking a shower...What does it look like ?" He murmured in her ear, making her do an about-face to pull her into a deep kiss. Vaguely aware that resistance was futile, Kagome tried to push Inuyasha away, but the pleasure was to overwhelming, with a sigh, she wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha enjoyed her pleasured moans as he traced his hands along her shapely outline, coming to rest on her breasts. With one hand on the small of her back, he pulled her tighter to him, sensing her extreme arousal and knowing he had to ask.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this. I don't think I'll Be able to stop. You need to tell me what you want."

She took a deep breath before nodding. "I want this.". Kagome was no virgin, she had other boyfriends in the past, but having only had sex a few times before, she couldn't help but he a little nervous.

Relieved by her answer, Inuyasha picked her up and slammed her against the shower wall, his palms supporting her butt as she coiled her legs around his waist, He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on her heaving breasts. Her breathy pants of his name inspired him to cup her womanhood, causing a gasp to seep from her lush lips. Inuyasha pumped her dropping folds with a teasing finger.

"Inu...Yasha...Faster! Harder! " Kagome sighed erotically, eagerly accepting another of his magical kisses. He dragged his eyes open and started into her half open eyes, hazy with a mix of lust and love, before driving another finger inside her, She moved against his fingers, moaning in pleasure as she felt her first climax coming on. Inuyasha could sense she was about to cum, and smirked, removing his fingers. He reveled in her apparent whimpers, licking Kagome's juices from his fingers.

"Now, then. Are you ready for the real thing?" He whispered, kissing kagome's ear. She was too numb to do anything other then nod dumbly. Inuyasha positioned his manhood before Kagome's entrance, and was getting ready to penetrate her, when the shower curtain was thrown back, revealing Sango, shock written all over her features.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! I though you fell asleep in the shower again." She squeaked, dashing out of the bathroom.

"Sango, what are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock ?" Kagome nearly tripped onto her face, scrambling out of the shower for a towel, Inuyasha, obviously annoyed, turned the water off and stepped out as well, snatching a towel from the rack.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! And you obviously don't remember, but you asked me to come and help you get ready for school!" Sango yelled back, using irrational to cover up her embarrassment.

"Is Miroku here right now? He's the last person we need to know about this." Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry, he's already at school, I told him we'd meet him there." Silently thanking the gods, Kagome sprinted into her room to change, while Inuyasha quickly slipped on his clothes from the bathroom floor.

"Did you sleep with her last night?" Sango demanded when he walked out. He scoffed, sitting on the couch adjacent her.

"I really don't think it's much of your business, busybody." He replied rudely, and she narrowed her eyes at him, ready to recite every oath she knew, until he added, "But if you must know, I didn't." She sighed, relieved.

"Did anything happen this morning before I came over?" Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look and didn't answer. Sango groaned in frustration, preparing to ask him again, when Kagome came in, curiously asking, "What are you guys talking about?" Neither of them looked at her, Inuyasha kept his eyes averted to the side, feeling like a kid who'd gotten caught by his mother, Sango's critical remained glued to Inuyasha, as if glaring at him would carve her answer out of his very skin.

"Nothing important, just how you and Inuyasha met just last night."

"Well, that's strange." Kagome chuckled sarcastically. "Because I've known Inuyasha for years. We just weren't at that close...and didn't really talk to each other, but that was before."

"That's obviously changed." Sango snorted emphatically. "Listen, I'm just asking you two to be careful, okay? You're my best friends, and I don't want anything to be all different and awkward if you two broke up or something."

"Don't worry about it. We didn't do anything regrettable." Kagome insisted.

"Okay." Sango smiled. "Sorry for the interrogation bit and all."

"Aw, we understand. Right, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grunted from the sofa, and the girls rolled their eyes before heading out to Sango's car.

As soon as the three got out of the car, they - or more specifically, Sango - were ambushed by the ever-amorous Miroku, who embraced Sango as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Sooo...?"

"So what ?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"So, don't leave me in the dark ages over here! I smell tension! What happened last night? Dish." Everyone stared at him like he had a fungus growing out his ears.

"... Nothing happened last night... But you should be more concerned about this morning." Sango cleared her throat. Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her big mouth off to their first period, leaving Miroku to interrogate Inuyasha.

"Okay, then, what happened this morning?" Miroku grinned wickedly, rubbing his hands together once the girls were gone.

"Nothing, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to walk faster and trying to get away from Miroku, but he merely dashed after him, deciding on a different tactic.

"So... Our first class is Sex Education." Miroku knew he had his friend when he chocked and went immensely red. " Why so shocked, Inuyasha ?"

"..."

"Did something happen between you and Kagome ? Because if so, you can always talk to your friends about it." Miroku assured him. Unfortunately for the rest of their day, who else but Kouga should walk by, and upon hearing Kagome's name, he decided to intervene.

"You talking about my woman?" He questioned gruffly, glaring at Inuyasha.

"No, we're talking about Kagome, there's a difference." He drawled. "So get the hell outta here, ass-breath."

"I was her first, do that makes her my woman!" Kouga declared, off what basis of logic, neither Inuyasha or Miroku could ever hope to understand.

"Didn't she dump you?" Inuyasha sneered smugly, crossing his arms.

"No, Dog-Shit, I dumped her after I tapped that." Kouga laughed stupidly, Inuyasha's eyes darkened and just as he was about go land a punch square between kouga's eyes, the warning bell screeched in his ears.

"This isn't over, Kouga." Inuyasha growled, stalking off into the building with Miroku.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to tell Miroku about me and Inuyasha? Huh? Didn't you ? " Kagome yelled at Sango, who grinned sheepishly, rubbing at the nape of her neck.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, it just kinda slipped out. It won't happen again!" She assured, learning her arm around Kagome's shoulder as they headed for their History class. "And speaking of happening again..." Sango muttered bitterly, and both girls groaned as Kouga approached them with a hunger grin on his face.

"So, Kagome... I see we have History together." He chucked, sneaking his arm around her waist. "Ah, it wouldn't be the first time, am I r-" The words came out as a wheeze, for Kagome had elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over, his vision beginning to blur,

"That'll teach you to leave people alone." Sango snorted with laughter, and the girls sat down at the front of the class, with Rin, Sango, and Kagome forming a close triangle in the front corner of the desks, Kouga couldn't sit anywhere near her, so he had to settle for three desks away.

"Hi, Guys." Rin greeted with her usual smile. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, thanks, and Yours?"

"Oh, gosh, it was great!" Sango and Kagome snickered at her leave it to Beaver dialogue. "I met this insanely hot guy, and he's so nice, too !"

"Oh?" Sango and Kagome grinned at each other. " So who is this nice hot guy ?"

"You know him, you love him..." Rin imitated a drum roll. "Sesshoumaru !"

"You're... That is so uncanny ! You're dating Inuyasha's brother, and Kagome's dating Inuyasha !" Kagome growled, curling up a fist and slamming it against Sango's head.

"HEY!" She spluttered, clutching her pounding head.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome and the teacher said at the same time, and the class went silent, leaving Kagome somewhat confused.

The day seemed to be going much too slow. In their shared classes, Kagome couldn't even look at Inuyasha without blushing, and he couldn't look her in the eye. When it was time for lunch, everyone met up in front of the school, Kagome had been talking to Sango, caught off-Guard when Inuyasha appeared beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. She jumped initially, then saw who it was and smiled.

"You scared me, you wacko."

"How's your day going so far?"

"Well -" Inuyasha cut her off with a deep kiss on the lips.

"Better, thank you..." She murmured when he broke it off when a grin. By some ironic chance, Kouga had been coming out of the building, and was appalled to see Inuyasha holding and kissing his alleged woman.

"Hey, Mutt-Face, get your stinking' hands off my woman!" He spluttered, stalking towards them menacingly. A fearful Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, but was yanked away from him by an irate Kouga, who threw a punch at the hanyou. He avoided it, clenching his own fists in anger.

"What the fuck is your problem, you stupid bastard?"

"Kouga, stop it!" Kagome screamed, but of course, Kouga didn't listen, and merely jabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. He doubled over in a guise of pain, and once Kouga's guard was down enough, Inuyasha slashed Kouga's face. The wolf stumbled backwards, dazed from the sudden strike and the loss of blood, Inuyasha would've let him go, had his Youkai not surfaced, dramatically altering his appearance.

The strong demonic aura wafted into Sesshomaru's senses as soon as he got out of class, and knew it as soon as he detected it. Something had to be wrong. He dashed to the source of the aura to see Inuyasha brutalizing a wolf demon. The hanyou turned Youkai was about to further mutilate the wolf, when sesshomaru grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and forced him out of the fight. Sango and Miroku had to stay behind and hold Kouga back because, despite his many wounds, he still refused to give up.

"Rin, get you and your friends out of here." He commanded.

"But sesshomaru, this is Inuyasha's girlfriend! If anybody could get him back to normal, it's her!" Rin protested. Before sesshomaru could retort in annoyance, Inuyasha wrenched himself out of his grip, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and took off in a flash. This annoyed the Daiyoukai even further and with a barely audible growl, he ran after them.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome's house, but didn't put her down, like if he did, Kouga would materialize out of nowhere and try to steal her again. She gazed deep into his blood-red eyes, and upon seeing the Inuyasha she knew was still there, kissed him gently, Gradually, his appearance returned to normal and with an apologetic sign, he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Did I scare you?"

"A little, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Do you want to go inside? We don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"Okay." He nodded, and followed her inside. Both were shocked into silence when they heard a malicious voice from the kitchen..."I've been waiting for you..."

**Aruthors Note : Here is the first chapter of the rewrite of My Life In High School, If u can't wait for a update, the old version is still up in my profile.**


End file.
